Nefelpitou
Nefelpitou, or just Pitou for short, is a mysterious being who recently showed up to the Battle of Conquistadores Guild vs. Apprentices of Caiaphus. He made his presence known by tearing through the armor of the Wigwam ship to get directly into the cockpit. Little to nothing is known about this character. However, he seems very carefree and childish. He has engaged Ynot in battle, but neither seem to be giving it anywhere near their all quite yet. He seems to have some sadistic tendencies, seen where he opted to snap Ynot's wrist and then twist the already broken bone when he had a perfect chance to deal a lethal hit. However, it is unknown if he is a truly evil being; there is the possibility that he has some type of split personality disorder, as seen where he quickly returned to his 'normal' state after attacking Ynot. There is also the distinct possibility that he is completely deranged. Pitou seems very agile, as he was able to easily dodge both Ynot and 553's attacks. However, his combat abilities are completely unknown, and it's not even known what the basis of his powers are. He also seems to be what is called a 'Glass Cannon'-type -- He can move hard and hit fast, but he has to be able to do that, because he can't take a hit. He took a single hit from Asumaru, and went to his knees in what was apparently great pain. Pitou seems to be growing angrier by the minute upon finally getting hit, and his power has also been detectably rising while his anger is rising. Appearance Abilities/Skills Pitou's abilities are apparently named Terpsichora. It is unknown what the basis of these powers are, but judging from Pitou's knowledge of Nen and its qualities, it is very likely that they are his Nen ability. Terpsichora appears to mainly revolve around Pitou generating energy strings, either for direct attack or controlling puppets. He has also shown other notable combat skills. Potent Agility: Pitou has shown to be incredibly quick, and has great acrobatic talent. It is possible that this is to make up for a weak durability, but that's just speculation. Lower Body Strength: It is unknown if Pitou has great punching power, but he has shown kicks of immense strength -- Enough to actually force back Ynot's massive Onikai form. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Pitou has shown that he is able to quickly and skillfully observe, analyze and summarize an opponent's fighting style, before formulating a way to counter it. It is unknown if he is completely accurate, as he has noted himself that it is impossible to correctly predict the actions of every opponent every time. Strings of Pain: Forms numerous strings of golden energy before attacking the enemy with them. The actual full power of this technique is unknown, although it was powerful enough to damage Ynot's armor enough that a small portion of his antidermis started to leak. Kurogumo: Uses energy strings to control some kind of combat puppet. This puppet has a barrel-like body, two cylindrical heads with singular horns, the left head with a horn on the left side of its head and the right head with its horn on the right. It also has six gangly arms, each with double-elbows and three-fingered hands, and narrow legs with feet similar to the hands. It has been shown that this puppet has hidden blades in the palm of each hand, as well as numerous katana blades in its chest cavity. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Terpsichore was one of the nine muses, ruling over dance and dramatic chorus. It is unknown what this has to do with the naming of Pitou's abilities, if anything. *It is more than likely that Pitou is a Nen user. Category:Unknown Species